


The Seven Sins (-A Jin/BTS Story-)

by tearssweatblood



Category: EXO, GOT7, K-pop, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearssweatblood/pseuds/tearssweatblood
Summary: Seven embodiments of the seven deadly sins. Seven dark boys that captivate a ray of light; some more than others....Minah is the perfect storybook damsel; innocent, sweet and pure. The seven sons are all but that; dark, twisted, tempting and sinful. So why is it that the opposites are so enticed and captivated by each other?...A Jin/OC story.





	1. Chapter One.

Darkness. That was all she could see as her feet clumsily carried her down the derelict streets. Something paced after her; unknowing of who or what it was. All she was aware of was her fright and panic as the night rain soaked through her clothes clung to her body.

Minah had stumbled many times; her knees and palms grazed with cuts and blood; and she felt weak with exhaustion.

Where was she even heading? She had long left the city and found herself racing through forestry and old streets that looked as though there hasn't been a civilian around for years. She felt the presence of the thing behind her approach faster and faster, and so at the last minute, turned a corner sharply and continued to run. She didn't know how long she would have to run for, or if she would even outrun what it was. The thoughts clouded her mind and she became preoccupied with trying to find an answer that she definitely did not have. Her head was in such it's own little search that she failed to notice a figure in front of her before she collided with them, sending her tumbling to the ground once again. The stranger on the other hand, had remained on his feet and was crouching down to become level with Minah.

"Hey" his voice was soft to Minah, and she stared at him with with wide eyes, frozen with fright. His eye brows knitted together as he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Are you okay? It's late and it's dark, what could you possibly be doing out at this hour?" Minah would've got back to her feet and started to run again, but something about the boy was alluring, and she didn't feel the need to take flight from him. "Why were you running?" His voice snapped her out of her daze and she frantically looked around her, remembering why it was that she was running.

"There was- something w- I was being chased by someone, no, something. I- I-" Minah stuttered to get her words out as she constantly searched around her for the thing she was running from. Her shoulders fell with slight relief to see that she hadn't been followed here. But the relief was washed away with another wave of panic as realisation hit her. It was the early hours of the morning, she hadn't the slightest idea of where it was that her feet had taken her, and she was still on the floor with a stranger staring at her - probably thinking that she was insane. She scrambled to get to her feet as her palms stung and the cold wind thrashed at her wet hair and clothes. A warm hand found her shoulder again.

"There's nothing here now. You're okay." He too got up. "Come with me. It's dark and cold. You must be tired and freezing. I'll have you fixed up." Minah didn't want to go with him. She didn't know him, and although he seemed kind, he was too kind; there was something about him that did not settle with her. But her head was conflicted. Where else did she have to go? It was too late to call a cab, as well as her having no cash or belongings with her, and still in the dark about her current whereabouts. The figure began to walk the stretch of path, towards the only visible source of light. "Or you can be my guest and stay out here for the rest of the night." She hurried up after him, shadowing behind him slightly as the building he was leading us towards became clearer in her sight.

It was a grand and large building, a mansion almost. Several of the windows were lit, all the way up to the fourth floor, vague stained glass designs in some of them, albeit not as colourful as she ones that could be seen in a church. No, these were slightly more dull and desaturated, and did not seem as angelic as the ones she was used to. Minah swallowed hard and tried to calm her erratic heart beat. 

The walk to the entrance of the house was silent between the two, only the soft fall of the rain and the gravel beneath their shoes was audible at the dead of night. No voices from possible neighbouring houses, no sound of cars passing, no songs from the birds or wildlife that may inhabit the wild lands.

Minah stared up at the house in front of her and as the boy took a key from his pocket, unlocking the mahogany door and pushing it wide open and stepping in first. Minah stopped marvelling at the exterior of the architecture as her eyes locked with the stranger in front of her, who was patiently waiting for her to step inside. Hesitation stopped Minah from moving forward any more before she let out a breath she did not realise she was holding in, and stepped over the threshold of her accommodation for the time being. 

"Thank you" a barely audible whisper left her lips as nervously twisted the rings other finger. But she was met with no reply. The large door slammed behind Minah as the stranger locked it behind them, making her flinch with slight shock. Had she made the right decision to take him up on his offer? Something in the atmosphere changed as they became shut away from the night outside. There was an energy that Minah could feel in the house, something that she had not experienced before, something she could not put her finger on or explain. The large foyer felt tense - electrifying and cold, yet also inviting and warm in an odd way. It unsettled her. She swallowed hard and decided that she had made the wrong decision. She opened her mouth to belatedly decline the invasion, but a voice in her head stopped her. 

'Relax Minah, it'll only be for one night. You can do this. You can borrow a phone in the morning and arrange a way to get back home. You'll be alright.' 

Her subconscious tried to reassure and sooth her frantic thinking. She tried to calm her composure as she took in her surroundings. The foyer- of where she was currently stood - was of a circular formation, ancient looking pillars surrounding the perimeter, stone staircases either side of her, and a large golden, ornate archway directly in front of her leading to an extensive hall way. A voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Come, I'll show you to your own room." The stranger began to ascend one of the large winding staircases. Minah followed suit, her fingers dancing along the hand rail, all the way to the third floor. The house was huge; large enough to become lost in if you were not familiar with it. Minah made a mental map of her path so to not become lost on her way out tomorrow. The boy lead her down a long corridor and into one of the last rooms, pushing the large oak door open. Upon seeing the room, Minah stopped in her tracks to admire the intricate detailing of the room. A four post bed sat in the middle of ivory walls, adorned with gold frames of old portraits, and mahogany furnishings placed around the room. An extravagant chandelier hung from the high ceiling, and cast beams of light and shadows on the walls and burgundy rug. "The en-suite is just through that door. I'll leave some fresh clothing outside for you, as well as fresh clothes for you tomorrow morning." And with that, her turned away and left her to her own company. Minah couldn't help but notice a slight change in the stranger as soon as he entered the house. Outside, he seemed considerate although the two were merely strangers, but as soon as he crossed the threshold, he seemed cold; almost as if he was bored with her and disregardful, thinking he was of higher importance. Sure, he gave her a room for the night and dry clothes, but it felt as though it was because he felt obliged, not because he wanted to help the poor girl. 

Minah shook her head and shivered, before passing through to the bathroom and undressing from her wet and dirty garments. The hot water poured over her body and took the chill off of her, sighing in content at the newfound comfort and warmth. She cleaned the dirt and blood from her hands and knees; hissing at the pain as she tended to her mild wounds until it had subsided. She took her time in the shower, partly appreciating and lathering the delicate scented soap through her hair and body, partially hoping to avoid the tense energy that Minah felt outside of her room and in the solitude of her own company. 

'I suppose I should settle down soon, I wouldn't want to sleep in too late and over stay my welcome here,' Minah thought to herself, and at that thought, turned the water off and wrapped her body in one of the towels provided to the side. Gingerly, she stepped out from the shower and unlocked the bathroom door just enough to reach outside and make contact with the pile of folded pyjamas that the stranger had promised. The maroon silk fabric was nothing Minah and ever felt before. The material was delicate and luxurious between her fingers, and felt ever so soft as she pulled the silk shorts up her legs, and buttoned large the shirt, leaving the cuffs to fall two inches or so past her fingertips. She dried her hair to the best of her ability without the aid of a hair dryer; her shoulder length black hair falling in damp waves and her fringe just below her eyebrows.

She exited the bathroom, folding her towel and damp clothes at the door, leaving them to dry for the night. At one of the far walls of the bedroom was a large window. Minah slowly made her was over to it, marvelling at the view of the clear night sky. The crescent moon shone brightly, like a silver pendant, and stars were dotted across the black sky. The night, oddly enough considering earlier events, was one of the things Minah found comforting. It was a constant for her, the moon and stars remaining a permanent reoccurrence overnight. Even if she could not see them, she knew that they were there. The girl smiled to herself. Lost in her own tranquility, a wave of exhaustion washed over her, and her eye lids felt heavy. She turned around to find a grandfather clock in the corner of the bedroom, the hands on the face pointing to half past three in the morning. Minah yawned to herself, stretching her arms above her head before making her way over to the grand bed, pulling back the sheets and sinking into he mattress. She sighed to herself, and succumbed to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.. So here's the first chapter, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. I know there isn't any character introduction to the BTS boys, albeit one unknown one yet, that'll all come with the next chapter; I promise!
> 
> Feedback, both good and constructive, would be greatly appreciated as this is my first story and I'm still getting into the swing of this writing thing.
> 
> Thankyou.


	2. Chapter Two.

Rays of the early sunlight peaked through the drapes of the large window, sending beams onto the sleeping girl. Minah stirred and arose from her slumber, ruffling her black hair and stretching out her arms. She looked around at her surroundings, remembering of the stranger that had let her reside for the night after being chased by - well by whatever it was that was chasing after her. She almost laughed to herself at how ridiculous the situation was; how would she explain to her friends and family that she was being chased by some unknown person or thing, only to have another unknown person take her into his own home for the night. Absolutely ridiculous.

Slowly but surely, Minah pushed the sheets away from her body and left the warm comfort of the bed, making her way to the bedroom to find the clothes the boy had said he would leave for her to wear this morning. In the doorway, a white silk blouse lay folded on top of high waisted velour shorts. Everything in this house seemed so luxurious, even the clothes that was given for her to borrow. Although, Minah wasn't entirely sure how she would return them back to the owner. That was something she decided she'd discuss with him at her departure. As she leant down to pick up the clothes, something black and lacy slipped between her fingers. Minah tilted her head and coughed in shock after identifying what the fabric was. At her feet, a poor of lace lingerie sat. Minah didn't like it; why would he have female underwear on hand for her, and in her exact sizing? The one conclusion she could come up with was just a playboy and nothing more; it was probably the reason why he had taken her in, possibly hoping to get her thanks in a different fashion.

She shivered at the thought that it was even a possibility, although the boy did not seem like somebody who would use girls to his advantage. Perhaps it wasn't uncommon for people to get lost around here, and he kept supplies on hand to help those. Or maybe, there was a girlfriend or partner residing in the house with him, and it was kind of her to lend Minah the clean garments. Her mind was all over the place, and it made her feel hazy. Now, Minah couldn't be more impatient to leave and go back home. She picked up the underwear and took it along with the clothes into the bathroom.

After having freshened up, and folding the pyjamas in a neat pile, she slipped the delicate blouse over her shoulders and pulled the shorts up her legs and over her hips. The silk shirt she had been given was tightly cuffed at the wrists, the large balloon sleeves flowing with every movement she made, and the bottom was loosely tucked into the velvet shorts at her waist. As with the same as the pyjamas, Minah had never worn anything as luxurious or soft as this; back home she was used to skinny jeans and large t-shirts. It was definitely a nice step up. Forgetting her current situation briefly, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and grinned at how fancy she looked, twirling in circles. If only she could wear something as lovely as this everyday.

'I suppose that I should at least thank the stranger and borrow his telephone before I depart back home.' The thought rang out in her head and Minah stopped mid-spin, coming back into reality. Before she left the room, she made sure to tidy it as much as she could back to how it was in it's original state when she arrived. The least she could do was not leave a mess for her host to have to tidy up after her. Making her way over to the door, she glanced back at the beautiful room, before closing it behind herself.

'To the end of the corridor, make a left, and then down three flights of stairs...' Minah mentally retraced her steps so not to get lost on her way back to the foyer. Her bare feet padded along the cool marbled floor and down the several steps until she found herself back where she had initially started. The was no sign of the stranger that had taken her in. But what had retuned was the cold and tense feeling that she had felt last night upon her arrival. This house, it was far to conflicting and unsettling for her.

"Hello?" Minah called out. Her voice echoed around the circular room but was met with no reply. "I was hoping to thank you for your generosity of letting me stay here for the night. It was awfully kind of you..." She called out again, and the same as the last, was met with silence. She took a few steps forward through to the hall opposite the entrance door, looking around at the beautifully crafted surroundings on her way, and through to a large room which she assumed to be the main parlour of the home. Again, she was met with her own solitude. Gold accents decorated the dark teal walls, and old oil paintings hung in antique frames. A grand piano sat in one of the far corners of the room, and couches and ottomans were strategically placed around a glass coffee table in the centre of the room; crystal bottles of liquor sitting atop of it. At the very far wall, a large window stretched almost the entirety of the space.

"Taehung, I didn't know we had a guest."

Minah froze. That wasn't the voice that she had heard last night.

"If we're being honest, neither did I," Another new voice replied to the previous. "Jin must've brought her in last night..." the voice trailed off with a yawn. The latter sounded deep, yet drowsy and tiresome, much unlike the first. The first was low, but sarcastic and playful. It put Minah on edge.

With every bit of courage she had, she managed to slowly force her body to turn around to face two boys who were staring intently at her. On one of the couches, a blonde boy laid sprawled out across it, clad in a blue shirt with red pants, and a matching striped robe hanging from his tired looking form. The other donned a black suit, with a maroon shirt underneath the jacket; a few of the top buttons undone. Despite the current situation, Minah couldn't even deny it to herself that the guys in front of her were incredibly handsome and attractive, and she would've felt enticed by them if it wasn't for the panic surging through her body of having two pairs of unknown eyes burning holes into her own. The new profound attention on her made her shuffle under the weight of the gazes.

"I- I-"Minah couldn't find the words to come out. Who were these boys? Where was the stranger that took her in last night? She knew coming here was a bad idea.

One of the boys tilted his head and smirked at her flustered state. His posture was confident as stood leaning on the arm of the couch. Out of the two, this was who Minah felt to be the most unsettling. There was a glint of something in his eyes, something that was alien to Minah; something that she didn not yet want to discover. The other boy stayed put on the sofa, lazily gazing up at the ceiling now, whilst then with confidence was in front of her in just a mere matter of a few steps. All the while, Minah could not tear her eyes away from his, no matter how much she wanted to.

"So you're the pretty little thing dear old Jin mentioned briefly last night. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jungkook." His voice was almost a low, husky whisper, Minah's breath hitching at the sound of it. "You know, it's been years since I've taken an innocent lover..." The boy known as Jungkook took another step towards Minah as his eyes fell down her body and back onto her face again. In the fright or flight situation, Minah did something that even surprised her own self.

She stumbled back as the palm of her hand stung where it had made contact with Jungkook's jaw. She didn't want him coming any closer to her. A gasp escaped from her lips but her stern expression remained on her face. Slowly, Jungkook twisted his head, but there was no anger or annoyance in his eyes; rather excitement and thrill; something that Minah had not seen in somebody's eyes before.

"Oh I like you, darling." Jungkook strode forward until Minah's back was pressed firmly against the wall, an arm on either side of her shoulders. 'So much for not wanting him to come any closer.' There was a certain energy that Minah could feel radiating from the boy's body, as if it were trying to coerce her to his skin, and it terrified her. She didn't know what this feeling was, but it was foreign to her and she didn't like it. Jungkook didn't say anymore but smirk down at the frightened girl, his teeth biting his bottom lip.

"I think that's enough now Jungkook. Stop playing with our guest." The boy who had taken her into this house in the first place put a hand onto Jungkook's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. The younger rolled his head backwards with a sigh.

"Oh Jin, you're no fun at all." He playfully frowned at who Minah assumed was called Jin, before looking back to her. "I'll see you around, darling". With one last wink, he strolled away out out of the large ornate doorway, grabbing Taehyung on the way and leaving Jin alone with the dismayed girl.

Minah could see Jin a lot clearer now in the daylight. His pale pink hair fell just above his contrastingly dark eyebrows, aesthetically complimenting his warm skin tone. He was clad in a white laced dressed shirt with an embellished red collar; buttoned all the way to the very top. 

"I- Um- Thank you for your hospitality but I must be going now." Her voice was barely a whisper as she bid farewell to her host, staring blankly ahead of herself as she made her way to the foyer. Just as she was about to pass through the archway leaving to it, the single sentence that left Jin's lips made her stop in her tracks yet again.

"I'm afraid that you can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.. So Jin, Taehyung, and Jungkook have been introduced now, what do you guys think of them? I know it's probably really cheesy right now but I wanted to make the sins that they represent fairly obvious to begin with. It won't be overly lust-y or sloth-y for too much longer!!
> 
> Again, any form of response is highly appreciated, thank you!!


End file.
